Remember the Momments
by nikkinikki29
Summary: Angelina’s now in her final year at Hogwarts, and is looking back at all the memories that she has had with the gang Fred George, Lee, Alicia, Katie from the time they met, to the time they leave Hogwarts. From crushes she’s had, to pranks she's played
1. Default Chapter

Remember the Moments

By, Me, Nicole!!!

Hello there! I just started this last night and thought I would see if people liked it. This is my first fan fiction so I don't really know what I am doing. I really am obsessed with Harry Potter especially Angelina Johnson (thanks to the Fan Fiction Accidentally in Love written by SuckerForGrint0) and always read fan fictions. My friends told me to write one because of my obsession and I was bored last night so I decided to take my friends' advise. I may not update during the week because of school but I will try to update as quick as I can. Well, I hope you like it! Please review!!!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing J.K. owns everything. I bow down to JK. bows

Rated PG13 just in case.

Summery- Angelina's now in her final year at Hogwarts, and is looking back at all of the memories that she has had with the gang (Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, and Katie) from the time they met, to the time they leave Hogwarts. From crushes she's had, to pranks she played. This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice! R&R!!!!

Here you go! Chapter one!!!! R&R!

Chapter 1 From Meeting to Arguing

Alright, I like Fred Weasley. So what? It's not like I am one of those girls that starts giggling and bragging if he asks me to pass the salt. And I mean, it's not like ill get all snotty and ignore him if he gets a girlfriend, and I also won't just smile and giggle if we pass in the hall. I am above those girls, I am better, and I am his best friend. And, personally, I would rather stay his best friend than to date him for a month, than get dumped by him and never speak to him again.

I met Fred in first year, along with his twin brother George, and their best friend Lee Jordan. As usual, running late and just got on the train when it started to roll down the platform. So basically, my idea to get a compartment to myself, was long gone. However, I still did not want a compartment filled with snogging seventh years, so I made my way as quickly as I could to the nearest compartment. The only people in it were two redheads and a kid with wicked cool dreadlocks. I must admit, at the time they looked pretty nice and almost _innocent. _Boy, you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, especially when the book is Fred.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I politely questioned. They looked up, startled to see someone in the doorway.

They grinned in an evil way and one of the twins, I couldn't tell which one at the time, replied, "Of course not _darling_."

_Oh god_ I thought to myself _Of all the people I could be sitting with, of all the compartments I could have chose. I had to choose to sit with these loons._

I grabbed my trunk and started to drag it in the compartment when the kid with the dreadlocks spoke

"would you like a big strong hot guy like myself to get that for you, me lady?"he asked hopefully.

I glared at him and continue to pull my trunk in the compartment until it was safely in the corner along with the other three. I sat down in the opposite corner of them, pulled The Daily Prophet out of my bag, and started to read, minding my own business. Ok, correction, I tried to read, but it was just to hard to concentrate with those blokes staring at you. After severally minutes of continued staring, I decided to attempt to start up a conversation.

"So..." I asked, a little uneasy. "Is this your first year?"

"Yes" the three stated at the same time.

"And, ahh- what house do you three want to be in?" I remembered reading something about having to be sorted into a house before starting school but I had no idea how they sorted us.

"Gryffindor, you?" one of the redheads asked

"I am not really sure, I suppose I would like Gryffindor, or perhaps Ravenclaw, I don't really know much about the houses, being muggle born and all"

"Oh- and what did you say your name was?" the same redhead spoke.

_At least one of them can keep up a conversation._

"I didn't, but it is Angelina Johnson"

"Fred Weasley" he replied holding out a hand.

"and this is George," he pointed to his twin "And Lee." George waved but Lee took my hand and kissed it.

I smiled politely, not knowing if this was accustomed where he was from (wherever that was) but was thinking about how weird he was in my head.

Fred grinned at Lee and started talking in an undertone to George. George nodded and whispered something to Lee, who also nodded and smirked at me.

_Ok, that's enough, get out of here Angelina!_ I thought.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later!" I said and hurried out of the compartment.

I had barely closed the door when,

"They bothering you?" a voice asked from behind me.

A boy a little taller and at least two years older than me was standing next to me. He had the same red hair and freckles as Fred and George.

"wha- oh, ah no. Not at all" I lied.

I didn't want to start trouble before I even got to Hogwarts.

"Alright, but if they do, just ignore them, try not to get on their bad side, they like pranks."

This didn't sound so bad. Pranks, so what? A little prank couldn't hurt anyone, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Might I suggest heading down two doors on the right there are two girls also in there first year. A blonde named Katie (A/N yes, I made Katie the same year as Angelina, thought it would be easier), and a darker haired girl, Alicia. They seem to be quite nice actually..."

"alright thanks!" I gratefully replied turning on my heel and heading for the compartment. I opened the door and looked inside. Sure enough, there were two girls around my age talking quietly in the corner. One, Katie I guessed, was light skinned, had dirty blonde hair in a headband and green-blue eyes, while the other, Alicia, had tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown pin straight hair that, like mine, was messily thrown up into a ponytail. They seemed to be trying to make a good first impression, each trying to keep the talk going, and slightly uncomfortable. They both seemed to realize that the door had opened and looked up at me.

"Hi!" I greeted nervously. "My name is Angelina and I was just err- ah...I just bumped into someone who said you two were also in your first year. And I was err- was wondering if I could sit down, the people in my compartment are a little, ahh, odd"

"Sure" said Alicia politely. "I am Alicia and this is Katie"

Although I already knew their names, I didn't want to be rude and interrupt so I smiled and waved as she introduced herself and Katie. "Could those boys possibly be Fred and George Weasley?"

I nodded. "and their friend Lee, he scares me"

"Yeah" said Alicia "Some read headed bloke came in here a few minutes ago warning us about them, I believe his name was Percy"

"I think he might have been their brother" added Katie thoughtfully.

I sighed, relieved, and took a seat next to Alicia, across from Katie.

The three of us started talking excitedly, about school, homework, and Quidditch, which I was pleased to see that both Alicia and Katie liked it too.

We talked for a while, until it was dark, and when I was finally starting to get used to talking to them, and got a little calmer and less nervous about going to Hogwarts, something happened to change my mood. There would be a knock on the door, then it would stop, knock, silence, knock, silence. That started to get me a little annoyed, but I tried to ignore it. After a few minutes of this happening, the lights went out. Katie let out a little scream.

"What happened?" I asked through the darkness.

"I...don't...know." Said Katie "but I do know that I hate the dark."

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door of our compartment. Quite contradictory to the little knocks we were hearing before.

"Wha- What's is going on?" I said, now able to see the figures of Katie and Alicia in the darkness. "Do you think we've broken down?" I asked starting to get a little nervous.

"I don't really know" said Alicia. "Maybe we should go to the driver and-"

The door shot opened and a ray of light shone in. Obviously, the rest of the train had light. Three people entered laughing. Three people who liked pranks. Three people who went by the names of Fred, George, and Lee.

"We got you!" chuckled Fred.

"Oooooooh Ya! Bow down to your superiors!" George added.

Lee couldn't seem to talk. He was rolling around the ground pounding is fists in a fit of laughter.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I shouted pointing to the door. I had little tolerance when it came to jokes that involved me (Boy, has that changed over the years).

"Man, someone is a little cranky. Ah poor little Angie. It seems, that Angie here can't take a joke." Fred taunted. My face started to burn red. Now that ticked me off.

"JUST GO IN YOUR OWN COMPARTMENT ALREADY!" I screamed. Being an only child, I wasn't used to fighting, so I didn't have many good comebacks. Fred noticed this. "Aww, poor ickle Angie argue for her life. Ickle angie must learn" I could feel everyone else's eyes in the compartment following the argument from me to Fred.

"Whatever." I sighed dropping to the bench in defeat. "Stay then."

"Ah, no. No these people are **not** staying in this compartment while I am here!" Alicia argued. "Well then" said George in a false offended voice. "I can tell when we are not wanted. C'mon Fred." He pause, looking at Lee. "Lee wanna stop looking up Katie's skirt and join us?" Katie, who had obviously forgotten that Lee had been lying on the floor sprang up onto the bench with a disgusted look on her face. Lee, who was in fact looking up her skirt, also stood and just as he was about to leave with his buddies,

_SMACK!_

Katie hit him hard across the face. Looking surprised at what she had just done, he held the injured spot and turned out the door, at almost a run. The twins fallowed him after winking at us.

"ahhhh!" said Katie, as soon as they had disappeared out of sight. "The nerve!"

For the rest of the ride, we sat in silence looking out the window after about a half and hour, the train came to a stop.

"Where here!" I whispered, I couldn't seem to speak in a full voice, being so nervous.

At this moment, I did not like Fred at all.


	2. First Year Fun

Hello again! Ok, so I got four reviews (not including the one I sent to myself) wah hoo!!! I am so excited!!! Ok...calm...down. Ok first of all I know I spelt moments wrong on the title (grrr) and don't really feel like fixing it. Oh Well. I guess that makes my fan fiction special. Also, my sister is mad at me and wants me to tell all you people that Lee looking up the skirt was _her_ idea (why she would want to be noticed for that is beyond me) so I give her partial...ok %75 percent credit for that (I did write it). Also, I wrote the wrong username for the person that wrote Accidentally in Love her username is actually SuckerforGrint06. Oh and SuckerforGrint06, I am one of those stupid eleven year olds you were talking about (read her profile). Anyway, I want to give out a special thanks for those of you who reviewed and I hope to here from you in the future. I bow down to you **A–little-angel**, **Flaming Tsunami**, **Insertgoodnamehere,** and **FredslilAngel**!!!!! So, here is chapter number 2!

Disclaimer- I no own plot, people, not that anyone actually thought I did, or at least I hope not...

Chapter 2 First Year Fun-

Alright, so after the first night at Hogwarts, I _despised_ Fred. Actually, I was almost going to apologize for the train because it _was_ just a joke and no body got hurt when that creep decided it would be funny to dump gravy on my head! I still cant even call that a joke! Anyways, the first week came and went, nothing changed. By the 9th of September I was starting to get into the swing of things and had some free time so I decided to borrow a school broomstick and take a fly. I had just learned in class how to do it and immediately fell in love with it. The whole idea of being up in the sky amazed me. So I got a broom and head down to the Quidditch pitch, and surprisingly, I wasn't the only first year there. Fred and George Weasley were also carrying brooms. When I had made out that it was them, I turned on my heels, I had all intensions of going straight back to the castle.

"Angie! Wait!" I turned to them glaring. They knew that I hated the name Angie.

"What do you want Weasley?" I said in a sum what cold voice.

The twins smiled at me, not the evil glare I knew, but more of a friendly grin.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked George.

"Sorta. I don't know much about it, but I think it sounds kinda cool. Why do _you_ want to know?"

Fred looked at George who nodded. "Well we were just wondering if you wanted to play with us and some other 1st years? We are having a match just for fun with some of them."

"Well..." I was about 99 percent sure they were serious, but part of me just wouldn't believe them.

"You can bring Leesh and Katie if you want to" Now I new they were serious.

"Okay then, be back in 10 minutes!" I happily replied and head towards the school.

_Maybe they aren't so bad after all. _

I reached the portrait of the fat lady said the password (_Whomping Willow)_ and head up to the girls dorm at a jog. When I opened the door I found Katie reading a magazine and Alicia a book.

"Hey" They greeted me

"Hello. You guys want to go play a game of Quidditch? There are a bunch of people playing all in there first year."

"Sure" they agreed at once so in five minutes, we were heading out the door to the pitch.

When we arrived, there were ten people standing towards the middle of the pitch talking.

"Alright," said Fred, who had taken charge "Everybody is here. Now, we need two captains. Any volunteers?" I looked around to see that nobody had his or her hand raised. In fact, many of the people had actually taken a step or two backwards.

"Nobody? Alright then, I guess we wont have a game then..."

Suddenly, a hand shot up. Some hot Hufflepuff with blonde hair, I think his name is Cedric, spoke

"I'll do it!" he said brightly

"Well then I guess ill do it too!" Fred said who was almost glaring at Cedric.

"Ok captains stand over there...alright Fred you pick first"

"I pick...hmmmmmmm..."

"The anticipation" said Katie sarcastically

"I pick, I pick...George!" George happily skipped towards him and stood behind him whispering in his ear of who to pick next.

"Big surprise there" whispered Alicia so that only Me and Katie could hear.

"Andrew!" Cedric called over to his friend.

"I hope I am on his team" I muttered to Katie and Alicia. Of course, the second I had said that, Fred called out my name.

"Johnson!"

_Oh god_ I thought to myself _this is going to be an interesting game._

I slowly grabbed my broom and dragged it over to the Fred and George after exchanging a look with Katie.

"Good luck!" she called to me.

_It is more like tough luck_ I gloomily thought.

While Cedric was busy figuring out whom to pick next I turned to Fred.

"Why did you pick me?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Because" He replied

"Because?"

George joined the conversation "Because Because Because Because Becaaaause" sounding much like Tigger from that muggle show what do they call it... oh, Winnie the Pooh.

"Because why?"

"What do you know? It is my turn to pick...hmmm...who should I pick."

"Pick either Katie or Alicia!"

"No...I don't think I will. Maybe later...I pick Smith!"

"Alicia Spinnet" declared Cedric.

_Grrrrr Now he is gonna pick Katie too. _

"Fred please." I said in a desperate voice. "Please, I beg you. Pick Katie. She tells me she is a really good chaser and you need one more!"

"hmm..." he took this in to consideration. "Nope!"

I thought for a moment then thought of something that just might get him to pick Katie. "Oh, what was that? I think I just heard Cedric say he is picking her next! Ooh I bet if Cedric has her they'll beat us! But, it is just a game..."

"I pick Bell!"

"Yes thank you Fred!" I hugged him without even realizing it. When I did notice what I was doing, I quickly pulled away; I could feel my face burning. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, which, surprisingly enough, no one did.

Thank god. If anyone had seen that... 

My thoughts got cut off by Katie joining our group. She seemed to be happy being on my team, yet upset that she was with the Weasley twins.

"If I have to suffer with them," I pointed to the twins who were busy calling on their next victim- I mean volunteer. "Then you do." She smiled at me and started to say something, no doubt a sarcastic remark, but was cut off by Fred's talking. "Alright, this is our team. Ta-dah! I know, I did do a great job picking it."

"Is there a point to this babbling?" asked Katie rather rudely.

Fred sighed. "Alright sense Miss Bell here is getting a little antsy, here are the positions. Keeper: Betery, Chasers: Bell, Johnson, Smith, Seeker: Walsh and George and I will be Beaters. Alright, the balls are over there and we will only be playing with one bludger because Madame Hooch does not trust us. Diggory, your team ready?"

"Yep, just about. Positions team! Okay, on the count of three everyone up in the air. I'll release the balls and we'll be off. One, two," I put my broom between my legs, "three!" I rose up so I was about even with the three goal hoops, and saw the quaffle being thrown up in the air and lunged towards it grabbing it. I started speeding towards the goal post. I was doing pretty good, I managed to dodge one of the chasers, but when Alicia came speeding towards me, I got a little nervous so I tossed it to my left, where Katie received it and was off.

The game went pretty well and after the first 20 minutes, we were up by 20. I took a quick glance off the quaffle, to see if I could see what the seeker was up to when I saw a figure in a cloak on the pitch walk up into one of the stands, watching the game. Suddenly, Lee Jordan's voice arose throughout the stadium.

"Bell has the quaffle, heads up toward the goals..."Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turn where the noise was coming from. When they become aware of the fact the voice was coming from Lee, they ignored it and began what they were doing again.

I noticed how far behind Katie I was, so I sped up so I was next to her. When she noticed where I was, she reluctantly passed to me, which I caught, but quickly passed down a few feet to the other chaser, who wasn't very good. He, dropped it, and Alicia grabbed it from the ground and sped off in the opposite direction.

"And he is getting closer, closer, closer, that's it folks! Luke Walsh catches the snitch. Final score 200-30. Fred's team wins!"

My team started yelling and cheering as we made our way to the ground. This partying went on for a while longer, and I didn't end up back in the common room for another hour.

The weird thing about this day was, I had been with Fred for hours, talking and laughing, and we hadn't thrown one insult! Man, things were changing, and maybe I could be a friend to Fred and George after all.


	3. Friendly Classmates

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I got a total of 3, which is pretty good for not being the greatest at writing. They are from insertgoodnamehere, FredslilAngel, judichild, and Flaming Tsunami. I am updating these pretty quickly for my taste, which is why my chapters have a lot of mistakes, so bare with me. If the problems really bother you, tell me, and I will have someone else go through my writing before I put it up on this page. Any questions or comments please contact me through email or AIM (I think they are both on my profile thingy). Well, here is Chapter 3!

Chapter 3, Friendly Classmates and School Owls

Who would think that one little quidditch game would make Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee, and myself such good friends?

Okay, so maybe it was just me who befriend the twins but if I am hanging out with Fred and George of course Katie and Leesh are going to come too, along with Lee who would want to come with the twins.

I mean seriously, only about a month after the game, we were really tight. I could be myself around them, and could tell them just about anything. Well, just about.

I definitely couldn't tell the boys about the crush I had developed over Cedric Diggory. I knew how much Fred hated him. Once, I had mentioned how hot he looked to Leesh when Fred was standing behind us, and Fred 'accidentally' set Cedric's hair on fire. So I basically keep off the subject of crushes, even in my dorm, just in case.

I wasn't the only one who had developed a crush. Lee, in fact had one on me. I would never go out with him, for two main reasons:

he would be goggling at other girls while on a date

I am not sure if he is serious, or joking about this whole thing.

Not that I even wanted to date. I mean, I was only eleven at the time. There will be plenty of time to date, right?

Off the subject of dating, there were also classes. Yes, the dreaded classes. Actually, as soon as Fred and me got along, classes were quite a bit more...interesting. The jokes and side comments him, George, and Lee said now seemed to be more funny than annoying.

For instance, one of there better jokes was on Montique, a Slytherin in our year. Lee started distracting Montique by getting his imaginary pet leprechaun from under him, knocking over his chair. George grabbed Montique's transfiguration book from off of his table and tossed it to Fred who started scribbling down things like Montique and Gildroy and I heart Lockhart. He tossed it back to George who placed it back in Montique's bag and grabbed Lee, who grabbed Munchkin (his leprechaun) and they all sat back down, hands folded, like they were Angels.

I must admit. They're good.

Not only are they good prankwise, but they are also descent with school work when the actually try. Not that they do ever do. Maybe a bit in potions, only because they say that it will help them when they open a joke shop. Some dream. I haven't even thought of what I want to be when I grow up. I know that I will definitely **not **work in the ministry. Cornelius Fudge scares me.

One particularly boring evening in December I was sitting in the common room doing a potions essay that was due tomorrow (I usually don't do my homework on the last night possible but Lee was reading it and tripped, dropping the paper in the fire, which he claims was a mistake.) when an owl started pecking its beak on the glass of the window. I have pretty good concentration; therefore I could just about ignore it (I was pretty comfortable where I was and was in no mood to walk over and open the window.) but Lee, ho has none, stood up from where he was sitting 'doing his essay' and opened the window. All the way he was muttering curse words and threatening who ever owned this owl, under his breath. I heard a hoot, so I figured that the owl was in the common room.

_I will not look up. I will finish this essay. Who cares who the owl belongs to. You have to finish this Angelina. _Over and over I though this in my head. Stupid really, it was just a stupid owl carrying a stupid letter. Stupid? I think not. That was a school owl sending a letter, to me. I untied the scroll and started to read:

_Dear Angel,_

_How are you? Is school going well? I hope so. Your father and I have a present for you that would be quite impossible to send by mail. Don't get too excited but be sure to come home Christmas break or not get a Christmas present until next summer. I know you were planning on staying with your friends, but we would really appreciate it if our little girl came home. Over the break your friends our welcome to come over by I think you call it 'Floo Powder' or your father and I can pick them up by car._ _Sorry this is late notice, but your father was supposed to send you a letter two weeks ago. _

_Please write back, we need to be sure that this gets to you. I am till not sure about this whole OWL thing. _

_Love You Dearly,_

_Mom _

Lee, who had been reading over my shoulder looked up at me.

"Your mom has a rare disease and is going to die four days after you go home." Lee guessed. "That's what happened to my dear old fish after it talked to me."

"It talked to you?" I questioned.

"Why, yes, yes it did. And thanks for the invite. I'll come over News Years eve and count down with you baby. You know what happens at midnight?" He made a smooching noise with his lips. "I get to kiss you."

"In your dreams" I said closing my potions book and heading towards the common room door. I had to find Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George and tell them that I couldn't stay over the holidays. I guess I would have to ride home on the Hogwarts Express with Lee. Eww that could be dangerous.

I head up to the library and found Katie and Alicia sitting in the back reading. When I approached them, they looked up and waved me over. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"I know this is short notice but I can't stay for Christmas. My parents want to give their stupid present to me in person rather than sending it to me like a normal person. But, if you guys go to your houses, you're welcome to come over during holiday break.

"Ya, that's not a bad idea," said Alicia.

"I am starting to miss my folks a bit. I mean, it will be the first Christmas I'll have without them."

Katie however did not take this the way Alicia did. Her eyes started to water, and you could tell she was blinking back tears.

"What's wrong?" I kindly questioned.

"Nothing," she lied. "It's just, I don't think I'll be going home for Christmas, I can't really,"

"What do you mean?"

"Its just..."

Oh don't you love endings like that? I do. I know this is a little short but ill update it soon. I would write a bit more but I have to know the fifty states, there capitals, where they're located, and how to spell them by tomorrow along with a quiz in science and two projects I have to work on. Not that any of you really care what I have for homework. I should have the next chapter up sometime next week. It should be good.

Muahahahaha! I love writing this fan fiction.

REVIEW!!!!!!

TELL ME IF CHO IS IN ANGELINA'S YEAR


	4. Suprises Galore

Yay! I got reviews!!! Yay!!! Sorry for the long wait. Lots of homework. Grrr I hate homework. It is only the second week! So far, I have had two projects, 5 or 6 quizzes, and one HUGE test! It is unbelievable!

**Insertgoodnamehere** lol about the states test! I forgot about the entire state of New Jersey! I seriously considered putting down Iraq myself but decided it better to write down Maryland twice just in case I had put Maryland in the wrong place. I ended up getting a 91.5 good enough for me! Thanks for reviewing!

FredslilAngel- Hey thank you so much for reviewing! Hey! FredslilAngel that is almost like my screen name/email address! Mine is FredslilChaser! Cool! Anyway, thanks a bunch! A-little-angel- You really should write a fan fiction! I bet it could be twice as good as my crap. Good luck and thanks for reviewing! 

**Judichild**- thanks for reviewing and telling me about Cho! Much appreciated!

**Flaming Tsunami- **Yep my story. Sorry about the email I was in a bad mood and wasn't thinking. It is from all of that stupid homework I tell you! Who new seventh grade could be so hard? Anyway, Thanks for the review!

Here it is people! Chapter 4! Please R&R!!!

Last chapter-

"What do you mean?"

"Its just..."

Chapter 4- Surprises Galore (there were original more surprises but I had to cut some out because of lack of time.)

"What Katie? Did something happen?"

"Well..." She sniffed "yes, my mother died when I was about seven and my father, who would take care of me just went to Azkaban Prison for telling several muggles about wizards and cursing one for not believing. I am guessing he was drunk at the time..." it must've pained her to talk about this because she started sobbing her eyes out after she finished the sentence. I have never seen my friend, or anyone for that matter, so upset. It was almost paining me to watch her. I wanted to do something, to help her. I did the only thing I could think of, I rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

"It'd okay Katie, that doesn't necessarily make him a bad person. It's just what alcohol does to a person."

"Besides," added Alicia, "They can't keep him in there forever just for something like that, I think I read something that said the most could be two years. And don't worry about Christmas, my parents can live without seeing me, I could care less if I don't see them."

"Same here" I agreed. I really didn't mind not seeing my folks until next summer but the present...

"No," she sniffed. "You have to go home. Especially you Ang, they even wrote to you asking you to come home."

"Well..." I thought to myself for a moment. That _was _true. "Ah! I've got it! If you wont let us stay, you can come home with me. My parents won't mind. Actually, I am sure they'll want to meet my school friends anyway."

Katie sighed; she knew I would never give up on this. "Alright then." She wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much!" She hugged me and wouldn't let go.

"Awwww how sweet. Little Angiekins has found her lover" Katie let go and I looked up to see the three boys standing by us. I glared though wasn't the least bit mad.

"Ha ha, very funny" I said sarcastically. "I would take guys over girls any day." I informed them. "Unless of course that guy was Lee." Lee scowled.

"Don't worry baby, we'll have plenty of time to set our differences aside on the train. Just you and me-"

"And me" but in Alicia

"Don't forget me!" Katie's voice was back to normal but you could tell she had been crying by the redness in her face.

Fred picked up on this and threw me a questioning glance. I merely cocked an eyebrow (an awesome trick I had learned from one of my muggle classmates) as if I didn't no what he was talking about and turned my gaze to Lee who was looking as though he had no idea what was going on, a look he so often showed.

"What do you mean you two are going on the train?"

"I am not sure buddy," George pointed out "But it seems Leesh and Katie are going home for the holidays." He patted Lee's shoulder but stopped hen he released what this meant.

"Hey! You-" he counted us "Four are leaving me with him?" He nodded towards Fred who looked down in imitation gloom.

"Aww Fred don't worry, I still love you... Oh, not like that more in ah-ah brotherly sort of way" There was an awkward pause. They new I was just joking around, didn't they?

"Oh Lina, Come on! We have to go write to your parents to ask them if I can stay!" She stood up, wiped her eyes one last time, and started towards the door.

We walked down the hallway in silence and didn't speak until we reached the common room.

"Alright, you write the letter, ill go pack. We leave in two days, don't we?"

"Yup" I couldn't think of much else to say so I started writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_Okay, Okay, ill come home. The only thing is, my friend Katie needs to stay over our house (long story don't ask). _

_Anyway Hogwarts is great! I cant wait to tell you all about it when I come home. And I have made friends, so you don't have to worry. They said they would love to come over during vacation. Well, talk to you soon. Don't forget to pick me up like you did every other year when I went to muggle-er non-magic school! Love ya!_

_Angelina _

I reread the letter. My parents had no idea that my friends were three guys. They were no doubt going to think I was dating one of them. Grrr I hate when they assume. I mean why would I date one of those boys? Not very romantic.

Arg! That will be a pain. My parents are the embarrassing type too. I would never hear the end of it.

_Hmm _I thought to myself _what to do...maybe I could just warn them ahead of time. But what would that do? ... Could I have them come over while my parents aren't home? ..._

"Lina you ready yet?" My thoughts were cut by Katie who was emerging from the girls dorm.

"Ah yep! Just about!" I said while folding the letter and standing up. "Ill drop this off and meet you at dinner."

A/N I am sorry about it being short. I had promised some people it would be done by today so I took off some of what I was going to add to this chapter that wasn't completed, and added it to the next chapter. It should be up by the 24th tops. Sorry it would be sooner but I have a sleepover on Saturday and well you know how they are, also I have homework, (grrrrrrr) soccer, and a church fair.

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!


	5. Arriving Home

Hello people/reviewers/Maggie! Sorry for the wait. Truly I am. Actually, I wasn't planning on writing this fan fiction at all anymore but my friends cough cough mary and Maggie made me. Cruel world, I know. Oh well, I suppose this fan fiction is fun to write, okay a lot of fun, but either way, I suck at it. This chapter really doesn't cover much...oh well. Anyway, without further ado, chapter 2(okay chapter five, but I like to rhyme)

Disclaimer-Didn't do it. Don't understand? Too bad.

Chapter 5- Arriving Home (stupid title but I couldn't think of n e thing else)

All right, so things had been a bit shook up with the news of Katie's parents. She seemed to be pretty good at not thinking about it, and was even ok when Fred and George started raving about there mother being evil and threatening them to either be good boys, or get no presents for Christmas. Oh, they also decided to go home to see their parents, brothers, and little sister. (There sure are a lot of them!) Speaking of parents I got a reply from mine saying that of course Katie could stay. Like they would dare say no to their little angel. Yes, I am a little spoiled. You may think that it is all great being spoiled but I hate it sometimes. Yeah, I am probably the only one. But I mean, I agree with what my forth grade muggle teacher used to say. She said that everyone needs something but no one needs everything. I personally agree. I mean, if you have everything, you cant really appreciate what you have, because you always want more. I don't know, it is kind of hard to explain. Not everyone agrees with me, and I am not trying to get anyone to, but that's just the way my mind works.

Okay, so it's the morning of winter holidays and the day we take the train home around about 9:00 and I decided to get out of bed (even though we still had and hour until the train came) and take a shower. I get out of the shower and see Katie doing her hair and Alicia packing. They were talking and joined me into the conversation the second I opened the door.

"Lets see what Lina thinks. Lina, should I wear my hair up or down?" She asked.

"Whatever floats you boat." I said kneeling and packing myself

"You two are no help are you? That's exactly what Alicia said! And I can't believe you

didn't pack yet! We are due in 30 minutes!"

"I took a thirty minute shower? I thought it was longer" I said ignoring her complaints.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You two are hopeless!"

"Us? You're the one who is bugging us how to wear your hair! I mean _please Katie _"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked standing by the door.

"Me, Fred, and Lee"

I opened the door, surprised. "How did you-"

"Interesting," said Fred, examining the room. "Same beds,"

"Hey! No fair! Look at their tub! That thing is fit for a queen! How come we only get a puny shower stall?"

"Because you never clean yourself as it is. Now how did you get up here?" I repeated

"Old secret, actually, a quite new one. Anyway, you ladies ready to go?"

I clicked my trunk closed.

"Yup, just about oh don't bother to ask Katie, I think we all know she is." Katie stuck her tongue out at me.

"Rudeness!" she said.

"Can someone please help me close my trunk?" Alicia asked trying to shove the top down. George walked up to her and opened the trunk, taking everything out.

"Hey! Stop George! It took me forever to put every thing in there!"

He ignored her and muttered a spell under his breath. The clothes flew folded into the trunk, and the lid closed with a click.

The look on Alicia's face was priceless. A mixture of utter shock and admiration filled her eyes. George on the other hand, had an odd look plastered on his face. Not the usual look of mischief but more of a kind, odd sort of a look. A look I have never seen him give anyone.

"Uh...thanks." Alicia said uneasily.

"Show off." Lee muttered under his breath.

Just then a thought struck me.

_Duh! George like Alicia. And by the looks of it, Alicia likes him back._

Fred nudged me and whispered in my ear. "Perhaps we should leave these two alone."

Lee, who was listening in on mine and Fred's conversation sniggered.

"GEORGE AND ALICIA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-" Katie covered his mouth and pushed him along down the stairs. Alicia and George came out of their trance and looked up, each equally as red.

Alicia broke the awkward silence "Well, ah- we should be going, the train will be leaving soon" I reached for my trunk but Fred was to quick. He grabbed it by the handle, and easily pulled it down the windy staircase. George fallowed his lead with Alicia's case.

"Well then," I said, when the twins had left. "Shall we take Katie's down for her? She seems to have her handful with Lee already." With much more difficultly than Fred and

George had had, we finally made it down the stairs.

"Katie, would you rather freeze to death of be buried alive?" George asked later on the

train ride home.

"Freeze to death, no buried alive...no freeze to death..."

"Okay, we'll go with that." Fred said impatiently. "Lee, would you rather be a squib or a muggle?"

"That's easy, a squib. At least then I would have some interaction with the wizarding world."

"Good point," I said taking a bite out of some long, stringy candy that tasted like a cherry. I wonder what that was... Suddenly, lights from the train station appeared. The train rolled to a stop.

"We are here!" Lee said excitedly, standing up. "Come my darling," he said holding out his hand to take mine.

"Please be nice Lee," I begged. "My parents are here"

"So, this is my room. You can either sleep on the bed that pulls out from the wall," a pressed a button revealing a twin sized bed, "Or you can go into the adjoined bedroom. Up to you"

"I think ill just stay in here for now, ill be more comfortable in the same room. I can't believe how big your house is though! I mean, you have your own game room, and your own fireplace for using floo powder!"

I was speechless. It never occurred to me that other people didn't have it as good. I mean, I had grown up with money, and was quite used to having what I wanted, when I wanted it. It kinda goes along with the whole 'being spoiled' deal.

"uh...thanks..." I said, "so...what do you want to do?"

"Angel, time for dinner!" My moms muffled voice came through the door.

"Well, that takes care of that problem." I said and started my way down the stairs for my first meal at home in nearly four months.

The dinner consist of mostly my parents asking myself and Katie questions, and us replying with yes or no. My parents were just under interrogating Katie, to see what kind of person she was.

"So, you are basically an orphan?"

"Yes." Katie answered shyly.

"Who takes care of you then? Surely you don't just fend for yourself?"

"Well, my aunt usually takes care of me, but I am usually at Hogwarts anyway, and she goes to Ireland every Christmas with my uncle. They don't really like company."

"Ahh..." said my father, absorbing the information. He worked as a muggle lawyer, and I don't think he really understood the wizarding world, even when they did the same things as muggles.

"Dad, I think me and Katie are going to OWL one of my other friends, Alicia. Is it ok if she and two other of my friends come over tomorrow? I know you two wont be home," I exchanged glances with Katie, "but we wont set the house on fire, leave the country, or travel by floo powder." I gave him my best set of puppy dog eyes and innocent smile.

He looked at my mom, who nodded and spoke. "Sure darling, just make sure you don't tear up the house too much."

"Thanks mom!" I said, gave her a quick hug and was off to my room with Katie.

"Man, you can do basically anything cant you?" Katie asked in my room when we were out of my parents' earshot.

"Yup, pretty much. They never came out and said it, but I am sure that I am not aloud to have guys over while my parents aren't home. But then again, they don't have to know."

Well like it? I doubt it. I know I suck at writing. I actually just made a deal with my friend, as long as I get five reviews from five different people, I post another chapter. No reviews, no chapter. I suppose they should be decent too, but they can criticize my writing and/or me. Well you know what to do, review! (hehehehe I rhyme more!)

Maggie! Maggie! Would you rather freeze to death or be buried alive? I always thought it was burned alive. Oh well, anyway, I miss summerscape!!! I am starting to feel depressed, and it is all Brett's fault! Hem, sorry people, inside joke.


	6. Surprise Visits and Truth or Dare

Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews! Sure I didn't get five reviews, but that's ok. You all rock my world just like THE RED SOX who BEAT THE YANKEES and have just came out of THE WORLD SERIES against THE CARDINALS and guess what? THEY WON!!! He hem...sorry, little burst of energy, but I mean, I am sooooooo excited for them!! REVERSE THE CURSE!!! Oh yeah, this is a fanfiction, right, well, here's the chapter:

Sorry for anything dissing myself, my sister got a hold of this.

Disclaimer-

Harry Potter J.K. Rowling

Fred George Weasley- J.K. Rowling

AngelinaJ.K. Rowling

Alicia SpinnetJ.K. Rowling

Lee JordanJ.K. Rowling

Rupert GrintMINE!!! (Hehehe)!!!

"Okay," I said, as I ripped a long piece of parchment in thirds. "I suppose we should invite Lee too. I know he'll come anyway, so mines well not start anything."

"Here, you can do the honors of inviting him, I don't want to completely loose my good mood." Katie laughed and grabbed the parchment, and started scribbling away. I myself grabbed a quill and dipped in the ink. I started to write:

Dear Alicia- 

_Hey, how's your vacation so far? Pretty good here as well. Katie met my parents. Ha! poor, poor Katie. Luckily you wont. They'll be gone all day doing who-knows-what. Anytime is good. OWL back_

_Your Friend,_

Angelina

I reread my work and started on the next one:

_Dear Fred and George,_

Long time know see! I've missed you sooooo much (this is a sarcastic statement). Will you please come over tomorrow at well, anytime? My parents should be out really early so we will have the house to ourselves. Don't worry George, Alicia should be coming too. Well OWL back with a reply. 

_Your acquaintance,_

_Angelina_

When I finished the letter, Katie was also done. I tied the three letters to my cute baby owl Quaffle. He gave me a last little hoot, and flew out the window, towards the setting sun.

Later that night, around midnight, Katie and I were surfing the muggle Internet and we decided to start a chat room called "62442" code for magic, as that is what the numbers would be on a phone. Surprisingly enough, a lot of people showed up. After a few minutes, it was easy to tell which ones were actually a witch or wizard and which ones just came looking for a date or something like that. There were two main ways.

the wizards typed so much slower and weren't very up to date with internet lingo (sup, w/e, lol)

They all went to "boarding school"

I am not really sure if I knew any of them, but there was this one guy who looked at my profile and was stalking me. It was a little odd that wanted to date me, but I mean, I was turning him on just a wee bit. It was funny. He sort of reminded me of Lee...

At 1:00 in the morning I think we got my parents a little annoyed by not going to bed, so they completely shut off the power right in the middle of a conversation between someone who I really thought was a witch.

After talking for a bit Katie and I finally fell asleep. I was dreaming peacefully about Cedric when a loud crash awoke me.

"Lina, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what was that? And what time is it?"

"Six AM." Katie groaned "didn't we just fall aslee-" she was cut from her wining from footsteps outside the door. Sounded like whispering too...

"Angelina? What's that? Didn't you say your parents were leaving at five this morning?"

"Yeah, and they are never late for work." My door started to shake like someone was trying to open it. "Fallow me!" I whispered and tiptoed out of my bed into the adjoined bedroom.

When I reached the room, I put my ear against the door to listen. Yep, those were definitely voices. Robbers? I wouldn't doubt it. This was a house that would attract robbers, but what about the alarm system?

Curiosity got the best of me. I figured, if it was an armed robber he'd kill me anyway, so what's the use of hiding? Slowly, I opened the bedroom door and walked out into the dark hallway. I could see the outlines of four figures. I walked forward towards the light switch but stood on someone's foot. They screamed loud and clear so if they were trying to rob, they would be discovered. I switched the light switch to see Fred, George, Alicia, and Lee standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"We came to visit you, you said we could come anytime today and, well, now is anytime" Fred explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't it ever occur to you that I just might be sleeping?"

"No, no it didn't. But I don't think that would have stopped us anyway." George flashed a grin.

"Oh god" Katie said coming out of the bedroom. "I think you took it a little to literally when we said 'anytime'."

"Why, so welcoming aren't they? Quite good hosts." Alicia said sarcastically. "Now I am starving, must have some food around here." She said looking around.

"My lady," Lee said stepping forward. "Excuse my friends they are in bad moods. Now, might you show me the vending machines?"

"Vending machines? I think you mean fridge. And I thought you were muggle born..." I mumbled that last part.

I hate this game. I hate this game. I hate this game.

"Alicia, truth or dare?" Lee asked smugly.

"hmmm...dare." She said bravely (well, sort of).

Lee smirked. "Kiss Fred, on the lips." Alicia went pale. Before this, the dares were fairly painless but this? Lee was smart in a way. See how George would react to Alicia kissing his brother instead of him.

George was just as pale as Alicia, and as she leaned forward to kiss Fred quickly on the lips, it seemed almost like he winced. Fred however seemed to be enjoying himself. That just isn't right, I tell you.

Great, time for another question. I hate this game. I hate this game. I hate thi- my thoughts were butchered in half by a screechy sound coming from upstairs (we were down in the basement).

"Angelina! Angelina! We are home!" It was my mother. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Shoot, you three," I pointed to Fred, George, and Lee. "Go, take the floo powder and-"

"Why, your parents new we were coming didn't they?" Fred asked.

"Yes well, I don't think they knew you were well...guys."

"So what? They wont care we just have to act like we weren't just playing truth or dare. Come on, everyone, get around the foosball table!" We scrambled around and started playing just as my mom walked down the stairs.

Sort of like a cliff hanger, just a really stupid one. Hehe. I rock. Someone pleeeeeeease talk to me. Review or AIM at Ginnyadron. Thanks you rock!


	7. Embarrassing Stories

Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't get into this chappie at first, but I had a snow day so I figured I would try to write. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- The characters and some of the plot isn't mine. Have a problem go bug JK

Chapter…ummmmm Chapter 7

Embarrassing Stories

"Angelina, can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked over to Alicia, heart racing, eyes wary.

_But what is there to be scared of?_ I kept reassuring myself. _I mean, they are your friends, right? Mum didn't say anything specific on not being aloud to have guys over._

That did make sense. I mean, sure, we probably shouldn't have played truth or dare, but hey, it could have been worse. We could have played something like spin the bottle. Now _that's_ asking for trouble.

"Mom, I am kinda busy right now." I said, pointing to the table.

"Now" she urged.

I reluctantly stood up and dragged my feet up the stairs. "Yes mother?" I said, putting on an innocent smile.

"When you said you were having friends over, you didn't mention having boys over."

"You didn't ask."

"Yes well, next time please tell me whether your guests or male or female."

"Ok then…can I go now?"

"Fine"

Who knew that it could be so…painless? I mean, I expected to be grounded or yelled at or something. Boy do I love surprises like that.

But as all bad has to be offset by something good, all good has to be offset by something bad.

As my mom turned to head back up to the kitchen, I returned to my place at the foosball table.

"So, did she care?" Alicia asked.

"Well let's see, Fred, Lee and myself are still here, aren't we?" George interrupted, still trying to recover from the game of truth or dare.

"Yes, but I can change that." Alicia reached for her back pocket to pull out her wand, but Fred stopped her.

"Whoa there sweetheart! Calm yourself! He's joking!"

"And besides," added Katie "There's no magic outside of Hogwarts, you know that."

"Right."

* * *

Such strange outbursts from Alicia. I always thought she was calm and innocent but ah, the personality shows. Not that that was a bad thing, it actually made me fit in more, in a way. It used to be me, short tempered, enjoying throwing a friendly insult (or spell) at Fred, George, and Lee when I get the chance and then there were Katie and Alicia, friendly, kind, not as short tempered, kind of let the boys pick on them. But not anymore, Alicia turned more like me. In a way, this made our bond tighter, are friendship stronger.

Who would have thought that a simple thing like grabbing for your wand could make you and your best friend, even closer?

But back to my point, the good offset by something good, yeah that. The bad part of the day, dinner.

I tried to persuade my parents into letting the six of us eat in the family room, without them, but with no success. They wanted to get to know my friends. Grr.

"So, Alicia, what kind of grades do you get?" Alicia looked over at me, and held in a giggle.

"Alicia here," said Lee, with a mouthful of potatoes, "Gets excellent marks, excellent indeed. But not as good as your fine daughter, you have raised her well."

My father nodded, pleased with Lee's answer"

"Suck-up" Fred mouthed to his friend over the table.

"You are… Lee, right?"

"Yes sir."

"What about you Lee? How about your grades?"

Katie hid a snort. "Good question. How are your grades Lee?"

"Decent."

"And you went to muggle school? Where?"

"Surrey."

"Public?"

"Yes."

"What about your preschool?"

"ABD School."

"Lee Jordon? I knew that name seemed familiar. I think you and Angelina went to school together. Jordan…wasn't that the name Angelina's boyfriends when she was four?"

"Ahh! Yes, it was. They were so cute together too. Funny how small the world is."

Lee threw me one of those evil, yet trying to impress me smiles.

"Funny, I think not." I said under my breath. George, who was sitting next to me, whispered:

"**Fate**"

* * *

A/N surprises, surprises, review and ill give you more! 


	8. It's All About Lee

Alright, here is your New Years present. Speaking of New Years, I have made a resolution. I am hoping to be able to write a chapter a week for this fan fiction. This could be difficult... Anyway, it is winter recess and I am bored out of my mind. I have been sitting at home since last Friday, except for one orthodontics appointment, and I babysat once. I haven't heard from my friends in god-knows-when, except for one short AIM conversation. Of course, I would never want to go back to school. I am starting to hate school so muc- Well, I'll stop. You didn't come to here me rant now did you. Alright chapter 8, I think...

* * *

Disclaimer- I hereby give JK all credit for this wonderful piece of work. All the days I have been working so hard on writing this, they mean nothing. JK really did this. So don't sue me, sue JK.

Chapter 8- All About Lee

* * *

Fate, I think not. I mean, we are talking about Lee, the weird, psychotic, perverted, LEE. No, no, definitely not fate.

I mean, for nearly four months Lee was trying to make me fall for him, but nothing was working. Now, you _cannot _expect me to go out with him because I liked him in muggle preschool.

Nope, no way, whatever they said, did, pleaded, I was not going out with that retarded, idiotic, foolhardy- eh, you get the gist of it.

And I mean, there wasn't a question in my mind, not a second thought, never, ever, ever, ever would I go out with him. Bitter, I know, but I wasn't one of those people who liked dating, and thought of it as a game. In fact, besides Lee, I hadn't had a boyfriend before. And I was fine being single, my life was relaxed, not very complex, and I liked it that way.

**Besides, dating one of my best friends was completely against my code. **

Obviously Lee had no code, or maybe it was in his code that he must have a girlfriend, for for the next 3 hours or so when Lee was over, he wouldn't stop giving me those annoying 'dude, I am totally hot, you know you want me' looks.

Of course, that's a little frightening, so I made sure I was constantly accompanied by either Alicia or Katie, never alone with Lee. Why did my parents have to mention that I dated Lee when I was four? If only they knew him better, knew that it would go to his head.

At about nine or so we bid the boys farewell, Alicia was sleeping over.

"Goodbye sweets" Lee told me, and as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, he hugged me, making Fred, George, Katie and Alicia snigger. I really don't blame them, not only is it just plain wrong for him to _hug_ me, it was quite random, almost as if someone were planning my death, and he'd never see me again.

This was not the case of course, he was just aiming for a reaction, perhaps he was just annoying the hell out of me for the fun of it. He then waved and skipped merrily into the fire, then speaking clearly, shouted: "The Burrow."

"Well, I guess Lee is sleeping over." Explained George, as he too entered the fireplace and clearly stated: "The Burrow"

"Well," said Fred, "See you all…whenever" He winked and disappeared after the others.

Katie sighed and plopped herself on the couch. "What a mess this is."

"Sorry?" I asked curiously "But what's a mess?"

"Oh, nothing" Katie quiet visibly lied.

"Kates we know something's up, now spill."

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise two things. You wont laugh, and you wont tell ANYONE."

"Anyone?"

"ANYONE" (A/N the three "anyone's" the idea of my 4 year old, evil, masterminded, cousin.)

"Deal," Alicia and I said in unison, puzzled looks on our faces.

"Well, I, ah er-," She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and in a small voice said,

"I like Lee."

I thought this was a joke until I saw the look in her eyes. I mean, who could like Lee? He's a little odd. But, then again, he is decent looking and funny, but definitely not my taste. Not that I really have a taste…

I finally picked up on the awkward silence, with Katie waiting for a response and Alicia keeping her face turned from Katie as she shoved her fingers into her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"…You do?" I questioned, although I knew the answer, what else was I supposed to say? "So, what's the problem? I am sure he'll be more than happy to go out with you."

"Besides the fact he worships you?" I had forgotten about that. "Oh, right. Well, me and Alicia will figure out something, right Alicia?"

Alicia took a small breath trying to hold back giggles and nodded. "Yes, of course we will."

Those words seemed to comfort her, although I hadn't a clue how to get those two together.

* * *

We received a letter the next morning cordially inviting Alicia, Katie, and myself over the Weasley's house for Christmas Eve dinner. Of course, it didn't sound quite as welcoming. There were scribbles all over it and a tic-tac-toe board with large letters above it "WEASLEY WINS! HE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! NEHAHAHA, etc."

_Dear Angiepants, KT, and Leach,_

_Unfortunately, my mom feels bad that we spent the entire day at your house, and she insists on meeting you "lovely girls", so here is the deal. Come over to the Burrow for Christmas Eve dinner to meet my lovely parents and get paid back for having us over._

_Oh, make sure you bring us gifts. Lots of large, expensive gifts. Might I remind you that George and myself are totally different people therefore are expecting totally different gifts. Just a thought though… _

_My mom is forcing us to get you gifts as well, too bad, I know. Only good part, she's buying. She reckons if she has us use our own money, we will buy you stupid cheep stuff. Not that we wont anyway._

_Make sure you write back and tell us if you can come, Mum needs to get everything ready. _

_Remember: DON'T FORGET THE GIFTS!!_

_From,_

_Fred and George_

_P.S. Don't mean to push you away or anything Angelina, but might we remind you that Lee is coming?_

"From?" Alicia said with a laugh. "How juvenile, I mean _honestly_, couldn't they think of anything better to say?"

"They're Weasley's sweetheart." Explained Katie, "They will never be able to do anything right, go out with anyone-"

"Unlike Lee?" She asked with a smirk.

Awesome, blackmail.

My mother was more than happy to drive us to Diagon Ally to buy gifts. She, like Mrs. Weasley, was more than happy to pay. Infact, she gave us quite a bit of money. Of course, the line at Gringotts was quite long, and changing the cash into to Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, seemed to take forever. Of course, the three of us kept busy, talking and laughing and disturbing the goblins.

When we finally made it out of the bank, we had little to no idea on what to get the guys. We went through a few shops, goggling at brooms and beautiful dress robes. Finally, we arrived at "All the Necessities for The Growing Wizard", a little sweet shop that would be closing down in a few months.

Candy, of all colors, shapes, and sizes lined the walls. There were mini Ice sculptures, made of popsicle's and a large tube filled with sugar.

We ended up buying the boys sweets, we could get something stupid like a stuffed owl to go with it. I had never gotten a gift for a guy before, and wasn't really sure what to get them. Then I remembered what the twins said in the letter

_Might I remind you that George and myself are totally different people therefore are expecting totally different gifts_

Remembering the letter made me hold off on the candy, and decide on something else.

While Alicia and Katie were checking out, I entered the shop next door, a Quidditch shop. I knew that the twins' favorite team was the_ Heat Seekers_, I don't know why though, they aren't very good...

I found a section on Major League teams and saw little to no stuff on them, but there were hats and several posters.I soon found out that the team colors were black and dark blue, reminded me a bit of Ravenclaw...

Just as Katie and Alicia entered the shop I had a hat picked out for Fred, and a poster for George. But what to get Lee...

"Finished yet Angelina? You put way to much thought into these gifts."

Ignoring her comment I asked, "What would Lee likeDoes he have a favorite Quidditch team?"

"Not a clue, why don't you just get him a gift certificate to something? I think a knut would satisfy him..."I laughed. That was true...

"I think I'll get him a colorfully painted rock."

So it was settled. I went to the next shop over and bought a small blue ink container and found a nice sized pebble outside. I carefully drained the ink onto the rock, staining it.

"I'll call it a lucky rock. The last one they had."

"Perfect."

* * *

A/N Alright, there you go. Tah-dah. I think I might have another chapter by the end of holiday break. I'll try... Please review, I need _some _contact with the outside world. 


	9. AN

A/N

Okay, so its summer now. Wow. I just realized I haven't updated since December 31. Wow, that's like… 7 months. I just kinda… forgot. Forgive me readers, please.

Anyway, I just decided to put up this A/N because I was wondering if anyone actually wanted me to continue this. If you do could you please just leave me a review type thing? I swear if I do continue I will update much more quickly, not like once every few months like before.

But it is up to you guys, just send me a review if you want me to keep writing. If I have at least say 10 reviews by July 10th, I will keep writing. If not, farewell.

So, that's it.

Uhhhh bye.

-Nicole


End file.
